bikepartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Pigeon
Flying Pigeon ( ) is a Chinese bicycle company based in Tianjin. Origins In 1936, a Japanese businessman built a factory in Tianjin which was named “Changho Works” and started to make “Anchor” bicycles. The brand name was changed to “Victory”, and then renamed to “Zhongzi”. After the Communists led by Mao Zedong came to power in 1949, the bicycle industry was revived. In April 1949, Chairman Mao's heir apparent, vice president Liu Shaoqi paid a visit to the factory and commanded that it become the first bicycle manufacturer in New China. Their workers were tasked to build a generation of strong, durable, light and beautiful bicycle for New China. On July 5, 1950, the first Flying Pigeon bicycle was produced. It was the brainchild of a worker named Huo Baoji. The name chosen to represent the most prominent bicycle trademark was an expression for peace amidst the raging war in Korea. The current logo is a stylized dove which represents concord and harmony, resting on the initials FP. Previous logos also depicted the dove, or doves, in flight. Flying Pigeon: China's bicycle since 1950 The Flying Pigeon is the bike that has pushed forward not only billions of people, but also is at the forefront of the whole bicycle phenomenon in the People’s Republic of China. In 1950 revolutionary China was a tightly controlled and regimented society. Political beliefs, education, where people lived, what jobs they held and the amounts of goods produced by factories and farms were all centrally planned. The two-wheeled vehicle was the approved form of transport, and the nation became zixingche de guo, the Kingdom of Bicycles. A bicycle was one of the three "must-haves“ of every citizen, alongside a sewing machine and watch - essential items in life that also offered a hint of wealth in those dour times. In Maoist China, the famed Flying Pigeon bicycle was a symbol of an egalitarian social system that promised little comfort but a reliable ride through life. Throughout the 1960s and 1970s the logo became synonymous with almost all bicycles in the country. The Flying Pigeon was the single most popular mechanized vehicle on the planet, becoming so ubiquitous that Deng Xiaoping — the post-Mao leader who launched China's economic reforms in the 1970s — defined prosperity as "a Flying Pigeon in every household”. In the early 1980s, Flying Pigeon was the country's biggest bike builder, and its 20-kilo black single-speed models were the pride of workers nationwide. There was a multi year waiting list to get one, and even then you needed good guanxi, or connections — not to mention about four months' wages for most workers. Company The Flying Pigeon's current building was built in 1998. It employs 600 workers who produce the bikes, using modern automated equipment. Flying Pigeon now makes 40 models of bicycles, most of which look like modern mountain or city bikes, in dozens of colors. The frames are welded piecemeal; wheels are built on an assembly line, with spokes first laced to hubs, then threaded to rims. Workers hand-spray rough welds with coatings of enamel; the bikes move on conveyors similar those of a dry cleaner's. Despite declining domestic sales, the Flying Pigeon remains China's bike, if only because much of the brand's old rolling stock is still in service. The government estimates that a half-billion bikes are in use throughout China, many handed down through generations. The Pigeon is one of the few nostalgia-inducing artifacts of China's postrevolutionary era, which was darkened by the Cultural Revolution and intense poverty. In 1994, the government named it a "national key trademark brand under protection," enshrining it similarly to national treasures.Flight Of The Pigeon - bicycling.com Flying Pigeon: honours In 1954, Flying Pigeon bicycles took first place honors in the first Chinese national quality evaluation. In following comparisons and appraisals of Chinese bicycle quality, Flying Pigeon bicycles received such prizes and honors as the National Silver Medal, the Golden Prize of Light Industry Series Products (at an international exposition), the Best-selling Domestic Product Prize, and the National Best Post-sale Service Prize. In April 1994, Flying Pigeon was listed as the "National Key Trademark Brand under Protection" by the Chinese National Administration Bureau of Industry and Commerce. The company has also passed the ISO 9001 international certification. Flying Pigeon bicycles have been presented by the Chinese government as a national gift to American President Bush, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, and Cuban President Fidel Castro, among others. Advertising The Company does not advertise its traditional bicycles such as the PA-02 as the brand is so infused in Chinese society and culture. There are, however, localized advertising campaigns. Traditional models The classic Flying Pigeon bicycles are the PA-02 and PA-06 (men's) and PB-13 (women's). These are one of the most iconic symbols of old China (the sturdy, single speed black bicycle ridden by the masses). They are simple, conceived as a working machines that were meant to last a lifetime. They are strong, all-steel single speed with 28-inch wheels, fenders, fully covered chain, sprung leather saddle, rear rack and rod brakes (a handlebar lever connects directly to the brake pads), double stand (PA02 and PA06) or side stand (PB13). Like the Ford Model T, they are only available in one colour, black, except for the flare of vanilla at the fender tips. They can be equipped with a dynamo lighting set. The PA-02 The classic Flying Pigeon bicycle is the PA-02, a rugged, single-speed with 28-inch wheels, mudguards(fenders), a fully-enclosed chain case, a rear rack and rod-actuated brakes. The typically available color is black, however other colors are available such dark green which is used by China Post, red, which is used by Chinese municipal fire departments, yellow, orange and blue which are used by various businesses. Most models are pinstriped. For most of the Communist era, the price of a Flying Pigeon was 150 yuan, about two months' salary, with a waiting list that stretched into years. There's a well-known story that a farmer once offered to trade his entire crop to speed up delivery of his Pigeon. Today, the PA-02 fetches about 1,100 yuan, the equivalent of $150 USD. The Tianjin factory produces about 800,000 bikes yearly. The PA-06 The PA-06 model is distinguished by the use of a double top-tube. It is also the only model also manufactured in the larger 24 inch frame size (The PA-02 and PB-13 are only available in 22 inch frame size). This feature is often cited as being designed to carry pigs, but there is little factual basis for this claim. Double top-tubes are often used to stiffen larger frames in order to reduce "frame-whip" (lateral torsion). The PB-13 Women's version of the classic Flying Pigeon, using a step-through style frame. Specifications These specifications are standard to all 3 models, except where otherwise noted. * 28 x 1- inch (ISO 635) wheels, 32 spokes in front, 40 spokes in the rear, Westwood rims. * Rear hub 120mm OLD, front hub 100mm OLD * Chain wheel 42 teeth, sprocket 20 teeth * frame size (PA-06 also available in ) * Single-speed gearing of 58.8 gear inches References External links * Flying Pigeon company website * The Flying Pigeon Project-A Flying Pigeon enthusiast blog * Retailer for Flying Pigeon in Los Angeles * Modifier, Distributor and Retailer of Flying Pigeons based in Portland, Oregon * Guanxi Trading: Texas Retailer & Importer of Flying Pigeons * Importer of Flying Pigeon bicycles in Europe Category:Cycle manufacturers Category:State-owned enterprises of the People's Republic of China Category:Companies based in Tianjin Category:Companies established in 1950 zh:天津飞鸽自行车